Simple Phrases, Complicated Meanings
by electracait
Summary: Sherlock is up to his same antics again and of course John puts up with them; yet some of Sherlock words capture John's attentions, after all simple phrases are known to have complicated meanings, especially when it comes to Sherlock Holmes. Hint of Johnlock in the story ;)
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock was unhinged; he tried to shoot the yellow happy face on the wall but it didn't calm him, he played the violin but it didn't sooth him, he experimented on the eyeballs with the microwave but it didn't distract him. After a good fifteen minutes he surrendered and called John; "John? I need you to come home right now! It's an emergency!" Quickly he hung up before poor John even had a chance to reply and waited.

Fifteen more minutes after John came barging in, scaring poor Ms. Hudson, and running up the stairs; "Sherlock? What is it? Is everything alright?" He stopped his rants of questions when he noticed Sherlock lying down on the sofa staring at the ceiling in utter boredom "There wasn't an emergency was there?" He asked resisting the urge to rub at his temples in irritation. Sherlock stood up "I was worried." Came the simplistic reply, "Worried…about what?" Sherlock opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out how to answer such a question "Your whereabouts." John sighed, "I was in the supermarket." Sherlock stared, "Oh…" "I even told you before I left!" and yet again Sherlock stared, "Oh…" John pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation; "Is that all you're going to say?" Sherlock stood up quickly walking towards his kitchen "No, did you pick up my orange juice?"

John was irritated yet amused. He had grown accustomed to Sherlock's antics albeit they still annoyed him to no end, but they also amused him, after the annoyance had passed of course. He walked back towards the supermarket having left in a hurry without being able to buy anything when he got Sherlock's call, he smiled amused at the events of day yet one little phrase still rang at the back of his head: "I was worried."

As he restarted his shopping the phrase grew louder and louder and when he finally got to Sherlock's precious orange juice he couldn't help but to obsess over what that could mean, where they in danger? Or was Sherlock simply messing with him? He quickly paid for everything and walked back home with over a thousand hypotheses for the meaning behind that phrase, he considered phoning Mycroft and asking him but would he really know? Sherlock was the biggest enigma he had come across and no one really had him figured out, no even his brother, John supposed that the only person that ever came close was Moriarty but he was of no use.

Once he got home he started putting the groceries away with the help of Mr. Hudson but he was still mulling over that particular phrase, of course by this time he was also wondering how Sherlock managed to get him this worked up by only saying three little words. He cooked some pasta and decided to just quit and ask Sherlock what he meant by that.

Sherlock and John ate dinner quietly following by washing the dishes, afterwards Sherlock went to pick up his violin but John stopped him; "Sherlock? What did you mean when you said you were worried?" Sherlock raised his eyebrows, "Hmm?" "When I ran here from the supermarket." Sherlock turned back to his violin, tuning it, "Sherlock? What did you mean?" "Just that I was worried about you." He replied "Oh… alright, goodnight." John said quite appeased now, retiring for bed.

John settled down on his bed ready to fall asleep when a nagging sensation filled his train of thoughts and quickly Sherlock's words came back to mind: "I was worried about you." What did that mean? John groaned, he was in for a long sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's it! I am not playing Cluedo with you anymore!" A confused voice followed: "Why not?" "Because Sherlock it's impossible for the victim to be guilty!" Said John as he barged through the door from his bedroom "It is not! With the correct amount of evidence it can be assumed that-" "No. No, no the game is not designed that way." Sherlock scoffed "Oh please then it's not realistic!" "It's for children!"

Mrs. Hudson was calming washing the dishes from her lunch downstairs until she heard the most peculiar yelling upstairs; she rushed upstairs to find both John and Sherlock face to face yelling at each other about a silly game named Cluedo. She should not be surprised by this, she should be used to ridiculous yelling by now but over a child's game? She waited until both men had stopped to breathe to finally speak: "Oh goodness, what happened now?" John whirled around surprised and a bit embarrassed to see her there; "Nothing Mrs. Hudson it's just Sherlock that won't follow the rules" "Won't follow the rules? They're silly and uneducated rules? Why should I even consider following them?" John sighed and pointed at Sherlock to simbolise his point to Mrs. Hudson: "Do you see what I mean?" "Oh you boys! I still have some cleaning to do so I'll see you two later but figure out an agreement!" She said as she quickly exited the room, getting enrolled in their messes was never a good idea. John turned back to Sherlock; "Look, just find someone else to play with you, like Lestrade." Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's stupid suggestion "I don't want to play with Lestrade I want to play with you."

John closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a big long breath, "And why is that?" John waited for an answer but slowly opened his eyes when the room stayed quiet, "Sherlock?" But the room stayed quiet and empty, expecting the worst, especially since it had to do with Sherlock, John rushed downstairs almost crashing into Mrs. Hudson; "Oh dear what is it?" "Where's Sherlock?!" "He got a text from his brother and left to go see him." John visibly relaxed and headed back upstairs but stopped short a little phrase replaying on his mind: "I don't want to play with Lestrade I want to play with you."

John groaned, Sherlock did it again! He ponder over that phrase wondering what meant and whether or not he was looking too much into it.

"What is it John?" Came the concerned voice of Mrs. Hudson to John's ears "John?" He blinked "Oh sorry, everything is alright." He said walking the rest of the way to his room "Stupid Sherlock and his stupid words" He muttered shutting the door to his room.


End file.
